


【日久生情】【一见钟情】【催眠】【曼陀罗华】联动

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: 本系列为四篇搞文学的联动合集依次更新顺序为：总集篇，【曼陀罗华】篇，【一见钟情】篇，【催眠】篇，【日久生情】篇
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	1. 总集篇

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列为四篇搞文学的联动合集  
> 依次更新顺序为：总集篇，【曼陀罗华】篇，【一见钟情】篇，【催眠】篇，【日久生情】篇

这是雷卡第一次出远门，早在伊恩跟他说要带他去远东度假开始他就一直处在一种异常兴奋的状态，尽管格里菲尔的脸色非常糟糕。

“伊恩阁下……我可以不去吗？”格里菲尔说出这句话的时候脸上带着痛苦的神色，雷卡有些不解，而伊恩只是轻飘飘地回了一句，“可以啊，但既然雷卡这么期待我肯定会带他去的，至于你嘛……”

“我去！我去还不行嘛！”格里菲尔在卡里洛斯那带有警告和杀气的目光和雷卡热切的期盼中被迫点头，雷卡立刻欢天喜地的去收拾东西了，而卡里洛斯也重新收回视线继续看商会的新企划。

我要倒大霉了。格里菲尔心想，而到了出发的那一天时，他看着那艘巨大的商船时胃里就已经开始翻江倒海。

这一路航行对于格里菲尔来说如同噩梦，等到船在黄金港靠岸的时候，他已经快要连胆汁都吐出来了。雷卡早就没有刚上船时的兴奋劲儿，一直担忧地围着格里菲尔帮这帮那，他还试图问过伊恩能不能用治愈之力来缓解一下格里菲尔晕船的症状，可惜伊恩也只是表示“爱莫能助”。

好在他们很快就到了预先订好的温泉旅店，出门在外卡里洛斯难得体谅还没有恢复过来的格里菲尔，在到达旅店之后亲自走向了前台的接待，而那里正好还有两个客人似乎在与前台争执什么。

“真的没有空房了吗？”那个猫魅显然并不甘心，而他身边的奥拉只能安静地等待着结果。

卡里洛斯不动声色地将这两个客人全都打量一番，一身明显是来自艾欧泽亚的服装显然已经无需多猜测，而前台的那位从着装来看应该是这家店的老板，正满脸陪笑地看着那个猫魅鞠躬行礼。

“非常抱歉，是我们在登记房间时出现了差错，您在预约的时候其实已经没有空房了。”

“搞什么嘛，现在要重新找住处也很麻烦啊……”

那个猫魅有些火大地揉揉脑袋，卡里洛斯回头看了一眼还在照顾格里菲尔的雷卡，在思考片刻后忽然走上前报上了名字。

“我预约了三间房，不过我可以腾出一间出来，把这间房让给这位客人吧。”

老板和那个猫魅都喜出望外，一边感谢着卡里洛斯一边急急忙忙办好了入住手续，老板还大方地表示晚上会准备好上等的料理作为赔偿，卡里洛斯点点头，拿好了钥匙回到了伊恩身边。

“怎么了？”

卡里洛斯耸了耸肩没有直接回答伊恩的问话，而是将一枚钥匙交给了雷卡说道，“事发突然不过……格里菲尔你得跟雷卡一起睡了。”

格里菲尔猛的抬起头，呆呆地看了一会卡里洛斯又看了看同样懵逼的雷卡，过了好一会儿才有反应。

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，你们俩睡一屋有什么问题吗？”

格里菲尔大声清了清嗓子试图掩盖住卡里洛斯的声音，泛红的耳尖却掩盖不了他现在的窘迫，“那……那既然是这样的话我也只好……”

“我要和格里菲尔先生一起睡觉了吗？”雷卡终于明白了现状，但似乎并没有特别高兴，只是有些苦恼地嘟囔着，“跟格里菲尔先生睡觉屁股痛，明天我还想出去玩呢……”

伊恩冷不丁笑出声，卡里洛斯也跟着吹了声口哨，格里菲尔一时间满脸通红，雷卡反应过来气氛似乎不对劲，一抬头看到个人脸上的表情时变得更加迷茫。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，总之既然都决定了就先回房间吧，格里菲尔，记得……别让雷卡明天起不来床。”伊恩意有所指地拍了拍格里菲尔的肩膀后就带着卡里洛斯离开了。

下榻的温泉旅馆尽管不算大却也装修得足够雅致，伊恩和卡里洛斯换好了浴衣悠闲地出来溜达，与雷卡和格里菲尔汇合时，雷卡已经按捺不住激动一直在欢快地给伊恩介绍着他所看到的一切。

格里菲尔显然已经从晕船的状态里恢复了不少，重新端起了平时的架子跟在后面，如果看到雷卡闹腾的有点厉害了就咳嗦一声以示提醒，雷卡就会立即安静下来，乖巧地拉着伊恩的手消停一阵。

他们在庭院旁找了个可以坐下休息的位置，才刚松开手雷卡就跑到了一旁张望着那一大片远东样式的院子发出赞叹的声音。

“原来你们在这！刚刚真是太感谢你们了。”在前台遇到的猫魅和奥拉也换上了浴衣，两个人对着卡里洛斯行了个礼，一抬起头就看到雷卡正在仔细地盯着他们看，不由得愣了一下。

“啊！我想起来了！”雷卡忽然大声地指着那个猫魅说道，“你是维姆！”

维姆茫然地看着雷卡又看了一眼同样有点意外的其他人，有些不明所以地点了点头应到，“对，我是卡·维姆提亚，请问你是……”

雷卡激动地拍了拍胸脯，“是我呀！雷卡！我以前有给你的商会送过货的，你还请我吃刨冰！你记得吗！”

维姆皱着眉毛思索了好一会才恍然大悟，有点惊讶地脱口而出，“你原来长这个样子嘛？！”

卡里洛斯先忍不住笑出来了，维姆又仔细看了看雷卡才总算敢确认，“我一直以为你是灰发，原来是白发吗？！”

格里菲尔不动声色地补充道，“我见到他的时候已经快要接近黑色了。”

熟人相识，维姆和巴特尔索性也留下来闲谈，雷卡拉着伊恩和维姆跑去隔壁的凉亭，巴特尔便留下来与卡里洛斯谈起关于生意上的事。

旅店的老板忽然带着一个猫魅出现了，一来就走到了卡里洛斯身边行了个礼，只是还没来得及开口就被猫魅拉了一下袖子小声说了些什么，那个猫魅也加入了凉亭里的集会。

“那个……是伊恩先生吧？”

一个有点怯懦的声音打断了雷卡和维姆的叙旧，伊恩回过头沉默了一会儿忽然笑了笑，“今天真是好巧，不仅雷卡遇到熟人我也遇到了。原来你嫁到了这里啊，莫萨。”

得到了肯定回答后莫萨快步走了上来，习惯性地蹲在了伊恩的椅子旁任由他摸了摸头顶，“没想到还能再看到您！我……真是太高兴了！”

“我也没想到你会走得那么急，我从伊修加德回来的时候行会才告诉我你已经被带去远东了。”伊恩轻轻抚摸着莫萨的脑袋，难得带着发自内心的笑容。

重逢带来的愉快气氛一直持续到了晚宴时间，因为已经相互熟识，这一餐吃得更加放松，猫魅们一直聚在一起闲聊，剩下的四个人也不知道什么时候已经交换了联系方式，直到雷卡最先醉倒，格里菲尔才慌慌张张地把他带走。


	2. 【曼陀罗华】篇

莫萨今天难得心情很好，至少从他见到伊恩开始，和彦就注意到莫萨脸上一直带着浅浅的笑容。因为他几乎寸步不离地跟着伊恩，所以让和彦也不由得多观察了几下。

“老板对我夫人感兴趣吗？”

卡里洛斯的声音突然传来，和彦猛地收回视线讪笑一声，看到卡里洛斯好似不经意的瞥了过来时解释道，“有点好奇他们在聊些什么，莫萨从来不向我提起他的过去。”

“这样啊……”

卡里洛斯又把视线重新挪回到伊恩身上了，和彦松了口气，正在聊天的猫魅们突然发出一阵笑声，和彦又偷偷瞥了一眼莫萨，一时陷入沉思。

直到晚宴结束后，和彦一路跟着莫萨回到卧室里，刚一进门就迫不及待地把他抱在了怀里，莫萨还是不能习惯，下意识地就扭了几下。

“您别这样，万一被人看到……”

“那个客人是你的朋友？”

和彦突然发问，以至于莫萨愣了一会儿才反应过来他指的人是谁，便轻轻点了点头说道，“伊恩先生是我在艾欧泽亚的前辈……一直都很照顾我所以也算得上是像亲人一样的人了。”

和彦若有所思地应了一声，伸手隔着浴衣揉着莫萨的奶子，思考了好一会儿又忽然问道，“他的眼睛怎么了？”

“受伤失明了，我加入行会的时候伊恩先生就已经看不见了。”

“完全看不见吗？真看不出来，我还以为他至少还留有一部分视觉。可惜绷带把眼睛挡住了……”和彦忍不住赞叹了一句，莫萨瞟了他一眼，咬了咬下唇没有吭声。

一时间两个人都没有再说话，直到莫萨拨开了和彦的手往梳妆镜前走了几步，摘掉了佩戴的首饰。

“和彦少爷还是别多想了，伊恩先生已经和那位贵族老爷烙印了。”

“所以呢？你不也是嫁给了父亲才来到白川家的，现在时不时被我操哭的人又是谁？”和彦说着走到莫萨身后，把他堵在梳妆镜前看着他转过身来时煞白的脸色笑了笑，“你在胡思乱想些什么？我只是对你过去的事比较好奇而已，谁让你从来不跟我提你的过去。”

“我……我的过去也没什么好说的，不过就是个普通到不能再普通的人而已，如果不是伊恩先生一直鼓励我教导我也不会有今天。”

和彦怜爱地勾起莫萨的下巴忍不住咋舌，“啧啧啧，光是能迷住父亲这一点可就一点都不普通，如今不是也让我围着你转了吗？这些难不成也都是你的前辈教你的？你可真不知道自己的本事有多大。”

莫萨红着脸低下头，光是被吹了一下耳朵腰就软下来了，只能有气无力地推搡着不断贴近的和彦小声说道，“我没有……”

和彦低头看了一会莫萨红润的脸，又瞥了一眼他身后的镜子，忽然把莫萨翻了个身让他面向镜子，一只手扯开了莫萨的腰带。

“那你就好好看看你是怎么勾引我的吧。”

和彦一向不讲道理，不由分说就把腰带丢到一边，手指撬开莫萨的嘴搅动着软舌，来不及下咽的涎水顺着嘴角淌出来，空出来的另一只伸进衣服里掐着乳尖微微用力拉扯着，早就硬起来的性器隔着衣摆挤在臀缝间磨蹭着。

莫萨说不出话，也不好意思看镜子里的自己，因为害羞而身体泛红，微微发抖却不敢抗拒，只能逆来顺受接受和彦的撩拨。反抗没有意义，只会换来更粗鲁的对待，这几个月的时间里他早就明白这个道理了。

“自己掰开屁股，然后求我操你，一定要看着镜子哦。”

和彦用打湿的手指抓揉着饱满的臀肉，在他的腰窝里留下一道湿痕，盯着镜子里的莫萨等待着他照做，他满意地看着莫萨羞怯地抬起头通过镜子与自己四目相对，看着他拨开了后衣摆，轻轻掰开臀缝露出了泛水的穴口。

“求……求和彦少爷帮我……帮我……”

“说具体一点啊继母，想让你的继子对你做什么？”

莫萨快要哭出来了，但和彦一向都乐忠于拿这层关系当情趣，即便莫萨再怎么求他不要再用这个称呼也无济于事，那种背德感让他时至今日仍不敢再去过世的白川老爷的碑前。

“啧啧啧，哭得真可怜。”和彦一边咋舌一边掐着莫萨的下巴逼他看向镜子，贴在他的耳边轻蔑地笑了一声继续说道，“你用这个眼泪能迷倒多少人？还觉得自己很普通吗？别忘了回答我，你知道的吧，反正早晚也要说的，自己主动点可比我把你操到说出来轻松得多。”

“……请您别这么叫我，我不是一个合格的继母。”莫萨默默地流下眼泪，看着镜子里的自己对着和彦掰开屁股的下流模样摇了摇头，“您究竟是想跟我做爱，还是我这个名为继母的人做爱？”

和彦皱了皱眉有点不高兴，莫萨却回过头来盯着他的眼睛有点悲戚地自嘲般笑道，“和彦少爷，如果我只是莫萨，您还会这样执着吗？”

空气一时沉默下来，和彦没有回答，这让莫萨有些心灰意冷，叹了口气便放下手慢慢整理好衣服，低下头不再去看和彦。

“请您回去吧，不早了，您该休息了。”

就在莫萨准备去捡被和彦丢掉的腰带时，他突然又被重新拉回到镜子前，和彦再次粗鲁地扯开他的衣服，揪着他脑后的头发强硬地逼迫他抬头接受亲吻，直到咬破了莫萨的嘴角，血腥味也染红了和彦的眼睛。

“听好了，你现在人已经是我的了，所以我想怎么玩就怎么玩，别再想那些毫无意义的东西。”

还在气头上的时候动和彦的作也毫无温柔可言，甚至有些粗暴地架起莫萨的一条腿直接操了进去，不给莫萨任何缓和的机会就开始发泄般地操弄。

“还想拒绝我嗯？你以为都到现在了你还有拒绝我的机会吗？”和彦看着莫萨那张因痛苦而啜泣的模样产生了一丝凌虐的快感，他知道该怎样让莫萨屈服，所以故意狠狠操在他的敏感点上，抬手在白嫩的屁股上留下一个个艳红的手印，饱满的臀肉被扇得发颤，尖锐的疼痛一下子就激起了莫萨的哭叫，但快感又让他的叫声里带上了一丝娇喘。

“我不是这个意思……轻一点……求您轻一点，好痛啊……”

“疼就对了，越疼对你来说不是也越觉得爽吗？”

莫萨哭着摇摇头，身体却违背主人的意愿在疼痛中变得越发敏感，红肿的屁股被掐出手印，深处敏感的内腔又开始不自然的绞紧，伴随着快感不情不愿地达到高潮，和彦却没有要停止惩罚的迹象，反倒是狠狠操开了还在不应期的身体，让莫萨不得已无力地抬起双手，捧住和彦的脸颊带着一丝委屈的情绪抽抽搭搭地说，“但，我希望……至少和彦少爷能对我温柔一点……”

和彦一下子愣住了，趁着他停歇的空隙，莫萨又进一步搂住了他的脖子，用尾巴柔柔地卷在和彦的手腕上吸了吸鼻子补充道，“不管老爷怎么对我我都没得选的……但是和彦少爷不一样。”

莫萨的身体微微发抖，时不时还会抽泣两下，和彦的手在空中停了一会儿才慢慢落在莫萨的背上，犹豫了一会儿终于轻轻拍了拍哭得厉害的人算作是安抚。

“对不起，我是您的继母，不该有这些多余的想法的。”莫萨抬起头抹去眼泪，红红的眼睛小心翼翼地看了一眼和彦又深深低下头，却被和彦勾起下巴吻住，不像之前那样粗暴反而带了一丝温柔，直到莫萨快要窒息时才终于给他喘息的机会。

“记住我刚刚说的，你人已经是我的了，不论你是不是我继母。”

莫萨点点头没有说话，后穴里的肉棒突然又有了动静，不再横冲直撞，却深而有力。和彦将他紧紧抱在怀里，听着莫萨在他耳边逐渐从啜泣变成舒服的喘息，似乎就连声音都比之前更苏麻，无处安放的双手紧紧抓住和彦的背后，指甲留下了一道道抓痕。

“您轻一点，太深了……”

“叫我的名字。”

和彦也不知道为什么自己会如此乐忠于听莫萨叫他“和彦少爷”，但那个软软的声调用着包含情欲的声音因为快感而一遍又一遍呼唤自己的时候，和彦总会痛快地觉得此刻自己已经超越了父亲，父亲精心挑选的床伴如今臣服在自己身下纵情浪叫，而且比起父亲莫萨更喜欢的人也是自己。

镜子里的莫萨浴衣已经掉下来挂在胳膊上，白皙的后背泛着粉色，颈侧还有和彦留下的吻痕，和彦看了一会儿后忽然把莫萨放了下来，又重新让他面向镜子操了进去，看着莫萨哆哆嗦嗦地露出了陷入情欲的痴态。

“这个表情以后也只有我能看见，忘了父亲吧莫萨，现在只有我才是这个家的白川老爷。”

莫萨扶着镜子几度被顶上高潮，几乎要全靠和彦的搀扶和双手支撑才不至于摔倒。浑浑噩噩中莫萨回头索吻，在和彦接近前忽然破涕为笑。

“不，你永远都是我的和彦少爷。”


	3. 【催眠】篇

这是自从那件事以后巴特尔第一次有机会和维姆共处一室。

他有些局促地看着似乎同样不知所措的维姆，犹豫了一下试探性地说道，“要不我出去打发一晚吧，你好好休息。”

巴特尔说着就要离开，却突然被人抓住了袖子，一回头就能看到维姆红着脸移开视线拽着他说道，“你、你还是别出去了……给人添麻烦就不好了。”

巴特尔的心猛的跳了一下，咽了咽口水点点头，“……好。”

他主动铺好了两张床褥，维姆便立刻钻进去用被子盖住了脑袋，整个人缩在被子里没有动静，只有不小心露出来的尾巴尖时不时地晃一下。

巴特尔的手悬在被子上空好一会儿最终还是收了回去，道了一声“晚安”也就背对着维姆躺下了，他尽可能让自己保持冷静，只是心跳仍然久久不能平复，似乎在用跳动提醒巴特尔——

要抓住机会。

但……

巴特尔忽然无声地叹气了一下，犹豫许久决定偷偷看一眼维姆，却没想到正好与同样也在偷偷打量的维姆四目相对，吓得维姆立刻又盖住了被子。

“……有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”巴特尔有点无奈地坐了起来，看着被子下面的维姆扭了一会儿后重新把被子掀开了一个缝偷偷张望过来。

“你……我不会脱这个衣服……”

维姆的声音小的像蚊子一样，巴特尔这才想起维姆下午是去找了旅店的工作人员穿上的衣服，可现在要脱下来却成了问题。

“这个腰带怎么这么长……”被子里的人又扭了起来，看样子还在跟腰带做斗争，巴特尔犹豫了一下走过去突然掀开了被子，吓得维姆一下子抱住了身体有点羞赧地红着脸嗔怪道，“你怎么……”

“再不掀开你要喘不上气了。”巴特尔看了一眼维姆的脸上那有点呼吸困难的样子叹了口气，伸手抓住了打成结的腰带。“别动，我帮你解开。”

巴特尔的手确实灵巧的多，轻而易举地就解开了维姆的腰带，他尽可能小心不要碰到维姆了，只是偶尔还会在不经意间蹭到维姆的腰。

“唔……”

一声不算清晰的喘息让维姆立刻捂住嘴，巴特尔的动作停滞了一下，维姆甚至能看到他的喉结滚了一圈，但还是在把腰带松下来后就回到了他的褥子上。

此刻的气氛有点微妙，暧昧之中混杂着尴尬。巴特尔甚至不敢再看维姆，生怕自己又一时冲动做出什么错事。

“巴特尔！”

维姆突然叫了他一声，像是在犹豫着什么一样又没有动静了，所以巴特尔不敢轻举妄动，直到他听到背后传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，一个温暖的身体就慢慢地贴了上来，让巴特尔一下子绷紧了肌肉。

“……还有什么别的事吗？”

维姆没有回答，反倒是掀开了巴特尔的被子钻了进去贴在他的背上。

“好了！睡、睡觉吧。”

这怎么可能睡得着？！

巴特尔犹豫了一会儿突然翻了个身，吓得维姆就要溜走的时候却被巴特尔搂住了腰。他直勾勾地盯着不知所措的维姆眼神分外热切，开口说话的时候声音甚至有一丝激动。

“我可以把这个当做是你愿意被我触摸了的意思吗？”

维姆移开视线点点头，巴特尔便更近一步将人抱得更紧靠近他耳边说道，“当然你也知道你这么贴过来会让我不止想要抚摸你对吧？”

维姆张了张嘴想要说点什么，只是结巴了一会儿都没说出个所以然来，反倒是巴特尔甚至有些激动到哽咽，“我以为你这辈子都不会再让我接近你了，对我来说太惊喜了……”

“……谁叫你前几天在太阳神草原的时候说什么‘这个人是我的月神’之类的……不要以为我不知道这句话是什么意思！丢死人了……”

巴特尔看着维姆把脸埋在他胸前，露出来的耳朵红到滴血，他忍不住笑了笑将维姆抱得更紧。

“没什么不好意思说的，因为这是事实，不过我没想到你知道这个称呼的意思。”

“当然是因为在杂志上见过了啊！”

巴特尔抿了抿嘴，抑制不住的心跳快的像是要从胸膛里蹦出来一样。

“即便早就知道也没有否定……我是不是可以理解为你已经原谅我了？”

“什么？！我、我只是……”

“维姆，我们和好吧，我向你保证以后都会好好对你的。”

维姆没有说话，巴特尔紧张的有点发抖，甚至有点不敢听维姆会怎样回答，就这么安静了许久，直到维姆有点不自然的扭动了一下身体。

“……你就不能不要再这种时候硬起来吗？完全没有说服力了。”

维姆刚说完，巴特尔立刻手忙脚乱的松手向后挪了挪，有些窘迫地坐起来清了清嗓子不敢看向维姆。但维姆也坐起来了，他慢慢靠过去，红着脸强迫巴特尔与他四目相对。

“我又没说不可以……”

接下来的话都被尽数堵回嘴里了，巴特尔一把将维姆捞进怀里，捧起他的脸颊加深亲吻，如同要把这么长时间以来欠缺的吻补回来一样，维姆几度挣扎开想要喘口气，每一次却都是刚吸一口气就又被巴特尔堵上嘴，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着唇角滑下，维姆浑身虚软地靠在巴特尔的怀里，身体开始逐渐发烫。

巴特尔的手不知道什么时候伸进了浴袍里，隔着底裤抓揉着浑圆的屁股，他牵起维姆的手伸向下半身，引导他试探着抓住涨起的性器。

“帮我安抚一下他，不然他会忍不住现在就想插进去的。”

维姆听得面红耳赤，偏偏巴特尔又故意贴着他耳朵说。他小心翼翼地握住有些狰狞的肉棒，熟悉的热度烫的他缩了一下手。

即便有很久没做过了，这个触感依旧熟悉，光是握在手里维姆就已经开始止不住地回忆起曾经跟巴特尔每天都腻在一起的时候，他是怎样被这根东西操到失神。

维姆的呼吸变得急促，下意识扭着身体把屁股往巴特尔的手里送，双手紧握着肉棒有一搭没一搭地套弄着，浑身敏感到不管碰哪里都会哼出声。

“维姆？你还好吗？要不要我轻一点？”巴特尔有点担心地看着维姆双眼失焦的样子问了一句，只是得到的答案却格外出人意料。

“巴特尔……我想要你……”

维姆不知道什么时候被自我催眠了，又或者说，因为他曾经也被巴特尔催眠过，所以那种令人上瘾的快感即便是分居许久都不曾消失，只是平时被刻意隐瞒，如今只要有点苗头就会让维姆的身体又回忆起来，下意识地就渴望巴特尔来满足他的欲望。

巴特尔无法抗拒这种热情，但始终记得他承诺过不再利用被催眠的维姆，所以他咬牙将维姆推开一点，晃了晃他的肩膀试图让他清醒一点。

“醒醒维姆，我不能……”

他还没说完就被维姆拂去双手一下子推倒，巴特尔有点呆愣地看着背对着他骑在他胯上的人在丢掉了衣服后低头吞下了狰狞的性器。

“唔……这么大不润湿的话屁股要痛了……”

粉色的大尾巴和白嫩的屁股就在巴特尔的眼前晃来晃去，晃得他双眼发直思维停止，尤其是下身被裹进一个温热的腔内，湿软的舌头剐蹭着敏感的顶端，巴特尔后知后觉的倒吸一口冷气，一下子就把理性抛诸脑后，伸手就掀开了维姆的尾巴，手指试探着塞进泛着水光的后穴。

如果不是嘴巴被肉棒堵住，维姆此刻应该叫出声的，因为巴特尔一上来就蹭上敏感点，快感让维姆呜咽出声，忍耐了一下才抬起头眼睛有些湿润地看着巴特尔。

“快点……手指可以再快点……”

巴特尔瞄了他一眼，深吸一口气加了根手指一下子就加快了速度和力道，激增的快感让维姆有点摇摇欲坠坐不稳，即便如此巴特尔还能腾出时间来拽着维姆的尾巴拨弄着尾尖的毛。

他又故意在维姆高潮前停下来了，但还没等维姆表示不满巴特尔就抱着他翻了个身，让维姆趴在褥子上架高了屁股，维姆早就做好了准备，甚至有些期待地用尾巴扫过巴特尔的小腹，这样的挑逗行为自然也会得到他最想要的回应，带有硬鳞的肉棒一下子齐根没入，操到了许久没被触碰的深处。

维姆咬着褥子高潮出来了，熟悉的快感甚至比以前更加强烈，早就被巴特尔调教成熟的软穴热情地吮吸着期盼已久的肉棒，完全不顾维姆现在是否能禁得住这么强烈的刺激。

“绞得这么厉害，这段时间还有自己用这里吗？”

维姆害羞地把脑袋埋进褥子里摇摇头，没好意思把实情说出口。自从那件事后维姆的确没再碰过后面，他怕自己一旦自慰就会想要更多，甚至会跑去求巴特尔上床，所以一直拼命工作转移注意力。

好在巴特尔没有拆穿维姆，只是揉了揉他的头发，俯身下来凑到他耳边问道，“我可以继续了吗？”

维姆点了点头，在适应了被撑开的感觉后就摇着屁股蹭了上去，像是撒娇一般小声说，“不用管我，快点动一动嘛……”

巴特尔咽了咽口水，用仅存的理智告诫自己不可以真的太过火，只是真的动起来的时候却很难控制得了想更用力一点的冲动，白嫩的屁股很快就被撞得发红，溢出的清液都被反复深入的性器打成白沫。

“别！一下子这么快的话会……会……”

维姆没说完的话身体的反应已经替他说完了，高潮期间浑身都敏感的厉害，偏偏巴特尔又在这个时候伸手掐住了维姆的乳头，在维姆尖叫一声的同时又把肉棒插得更深，抵在腺体上的龙鳞生生又把维姆磨出了高潮。

“舒服吗？还想不想要更舒服一点？”

维姆迷迷糊糊地点点头，巴特尔就拉着他的胳膊把他人给拉起来，分开双腿抱在怀里，稍微一松手就一下子捅到底。

“别这样……会操坏的……”

维姆有点害怕地紧张起来，巴特尔只是站了起来，就着交合的姿势走到墙边，示意维姆扶着墙。

“扶好了，这就让你更舒服一点。”


	4. 【一见钟情】篇

雷卡已经喝得醉醺醺的了，格里菲尔原以为有伊恩在雷卡应该不会喝酒才对，直到雷卡说是伊恩亲自给他倒了一些“甜甜的饮品”来喝，格里菲尔才恍然想起——

夫人从来都不是善茬啊！

格里菲尔还在想办法给雷卡解酒，雷卡只觉得脑袋发晕热得不行，爬起来就开始解腰带，然而这身浴衣就连穿上都是要靠格里菲尔帮忙才穿好，自然他也不知道要怎么脱下来，胡乱扯松的腰带越拽越长，以至于等格里菲尔注意到时，他差点用腰带把自己裹起来。

“你快别动了！我来吧我来吧。”格里菲尔头疼的阻止了雷卡几乎要把自己勒死的行为，耐着性子一点一点解开那些死结，雷卡安静下来，晕晕乎乎地靠在格里菲尔的身上打起了瞌睡。

我就偷偷多抱一小会儿。

格里菲尔这样想着，又多看了一眼似乎已经睡着的雷卡，没了腰带的束缚浴衣的衣襟随意敞开，里面只穿了一条小小的底裤，赤裸的身体就这么从缝隙间肆意暴露出来。

酒的确容易使人不清醒，所以格里菲尔把自己的行为归咎于晚饭时喝的清酒，他壮着胆子用手有一搭没一搭地绕着雷卡的尾巴打转，眼睛肆无忌惮地打量着浴衣里面的风光。

“唔……”

雷卡忽然活动了一下，似乎有了要醒的意思，格里菲尔急忙挪开视线平复心跳想要假装无事发生的样子，只不过雷卡迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，即便不用看他也察觉到了异样。

“格里菲尔先生……你硌到我了。”雷卡说着摸索到了顶在屁股下面的东西，让格里菲尔一下子涨红了脸，暗自骂了一句自己不争气。只是雷卡摸了一会儿忽然哼哼唧唧地噘着嘴，说出来的话让格里菲尔有点哭笑不得。

“格里菲尔先生怎么又这么大，我不想屁股疼……”

“没事，你继续睡吧，你不想就不做。”

格里菲尔叹了口气正想把雷卡放下去冲个冷水澡，却又被雷卡抓住了衣襟不撒手，而且还睁大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，看得格里菲尔有一点心虚地错开视线。

“格里菲尔想跟我做爱吗？”

这个问题问的有点突然，让格里菲尔不知道该怎么回答，涨红了脸结结巴巴了好一阵都没说出个具体答案，雷卡思考了一会儿，又伸出双手抱住了格里菲尔的脖子。

“我也想跟格里菲尔先生做，刚刚格里菲尔先生一直看着我的时候就忍不住硬了，屁股也湿湿的，满脑子想的都是格里菲尔先生把我弄得好舒服的感觉。”

雷卡还是雷卡，只要提到成人话题总能轻而易举就说出来让格里菲尔恨不得立刻把他嘴给堵上的露骨台词，长长的耳朵红到滴血一般，只不过雷卡还有点晕晕乎乎的，根本注意不到他现在的处境有多危险。

“格里菲尔先生既然也硬了那就做嘛，只要你轻一点不把我的屁股弄疼就好了。”

“哎——”

格里菲尔长长地叹了口气，一下子翻身把雷卡压在身下，看着他还有点迷糊的样子一边扯下那条仅有的底裤一边看似平静地说道，“你真应该好好记住，对着一个想日你的男人说这种话只会让人把你弄得更糟糕。”

雷卡还没来得及提出疑问就被格里菲尔堵住了嘴，舌头在嘴里四处撩拨，大手伸进浴衣里捉住翘起的性器，套弄的同时连下面的卵蛋也都完全照顾到了，快感让雷卡一下子挺起了腰，刚从热吻中逃离的时候甚至一度连话都说不出来，只顾着大口呼吸。

“哈啊……这么快的话……要射了……”

格里菲尔没有回答，反而更加快了套弄的速度，指尖轻轻刮着冒水的铃口，就像是在有意帮他射出来一样，直到雷卡浑身绷紧，禁不住刺激的肉棒抖了抖就泄在了格里菲尔手上。

雷卡已经浑身泛红，刚泄过一次的身体已经软得像是完全提不起力气一样，他还有点醉酒后的头晕，沾着精水的手指就已经蹭进臀缝间，果然那里已经如雷卡所说的一样湿了一片。

格里菲尔有一段时间没有碰过雷卡了，所以当手指试探着插进去的时候，后穴立刻紧紧裹上来，热情地吮吸着手指，雷卡哼哼唧唧地喘着气，忽然在某一下深顶时响亮地叫了起来。

“那里！格里菲尔先生那里好舒服哦……就是这样！多蹭蹭那个地方嘛……”

格里菲尔还是重新吻住了雷卡，他怕再继续听他这么个叫法自己会忍不住直接操进去。既然雷卡不想痛就必须做足扩张，所以尽管格里菲尔已经涨得有点难受了，也还是耐着性子一点一点用手指撑开甬道，他已经把雷卡的敏感点记得一清二楚，每一下插入都会操到腺体上，让软穴在快感中逐渐适应扩张。

雷卡不知道什么时候已经高潮了，因为叫不出来所以等到格里菲尔发现时雷卡已经红着眼睛哭出来了，他有点慌张地以为是自己不小心把他弄疼了，雷卡却吸了吸鼻子蹭着格里菲尔的颈窝摇摇头。

“……是格里菲尔先生的手指把我弄得太舒服了，所以我也不知道为什么会哭出来。格里菲尔先生不要用手了，我想要格里菲尔先生地肉棒插进来。”

“你不怕疼了吗？”格里菲尔一边问着一边把雷卡抱起来，从衣摆下掏出那个与禁欲正经的外表有点不相符的粗壮的性器顶在微微开合的穴口，热度一下子透过皮肤传过来，烫的雷卡抖了一下。

“……怕，但是也想要，里面痒痒但手指够不到，所以想要格里菲尔先生用肉棒蹭一蹭。”

格里菲尔一下子没忍住直接就把雷卡按到底，粗长的肉棒直接齐根没入，顶端甚至有点隔着肚皮凸出来，雷卡翻着眼睛再次高潮，强烈的快感甚至剥夺了意识，等他自己回过神的时候已经开始胡言乱语地喊了起来。

“吃不下了……呜，屁股好撑，格里菲尔先生动一动……”

“……那你抱住了。”

雷卡点点头紧紧搂住格里菲尔的脖子，下一秒抽送就开始逐渐加快，雪白的屁股被撞得泛红，软穴痉挛般地绞着肉棒，却又被一下一下操开，清液顺着交合的位置淌出来蹭湿了胯间，肉体间拍打的声音里也混进了水声。

“太快了……屁股会被操坏的！”

“那我们不做了？”

雷卡立刻摇摇头，讨好地用腿夹着格里菲尔的腰挽留着要拔出去的肉棒，“不嘛！你不要管我叫什么，我随便叫一叫的，我想要格里菲尔先生操哭我，把我操到一直高潮，操坏我也没关系的，我……”

真不该给雷卡任何在做爱的时候好好说话的机会，这个小猫现在脑子里只有做爱，说出来的话也只会比平时更夸张。

格里菲尔压抑着狂跳的心脏，赶紧加大了顶弄的力道打断雷卡接下来要说的话，果然让雷卡顾不得说完又哼唧起来，发抖的双腿甚至不能好好地挂在格里菲尔的腰上。

雷卡也学乖了，知道了现在该叫什么就一个劲儿地喊着“好棒”“好舒服”什么的，只是随着快感累积得越来越多，不间断的高潮已经让他连完整的字都说不出来，他开始真的想求饶了，一张嘴却只剩下哭叫，继而哆哆嗦嗦地到达了新的高潮。他试图摇头表示不想再继续，却被格里菲尔误以为是不要停，反倒是被操得更深，让雷卡连解释都来不及。他已经不记得自己射过几次了，虽然性器颤巍巍地翘着却再也没什么可射的，只能可怜巴巴地漏着水，异样的泄意随着新的高潮涌来，雷卡过了好久才意识到这种熟悉的感觉是怎么回事，顿时慌慌张张地抓着格里菲尔的衣服断断续续地哀求起来。

“不……别……我……我要……”

“尿了”这两个字没来得及说出口，控制不住的泄意就稀里哗啦地漏出来了。格里菲尔也愣住了，一低头就看到雷卡委屈地皱着小脸，突然嚎啕大哭起来。

“格里菲尔先生太讨厌了！我、我都摇头了还不停，我说不了还不停……”

格里菲尔懵了一下，按照他的洁癖他应该立刻停下来先做清理的，但首先，把雷卡操到失禁了这一点已经彻底轰击了他的意识，以至于雷卡现在哭着控诉的样子也只让他想继续试试能不能让雷卡出现更不一样的反应。

“咿呀！你怎么……不要了我不要继续……呜……”

“刚刚是谁说想被我搞坏的？”

格里菲尔的声音听起来一反常态，雷卡一下子意识到了危险，却已经来不及回绝，性器碾过腺体狠狠顶到里面，还处在高潮的余韵里的身体敏感得过头，双腿被格里菲尔抓在手里掰开到最大，耳朵也被咬住加剧了快感。

“格里菲尔先生我不要了……会坏的真的会坏的……我不哭了求你别惩罚我……”

格里菲尔温柔地亲了一口瑟瑟发抖的雷卡，重新贴在他耳边用着像平时一样温和的声音说，“怎么能说是惩罚呢……这是给你的奖励，一定要坚持到最后啊。”


	5. 【日久生情】篇

伊恩回到房间里时也有些脸颊泛红，卡里洛斯看着他的好兴致持续到了现在有点意外，于是从后面环抱住伊恩的腰让他能在自己的怀里靠的更舒服些。

“我刚刚似乎看到有人故意给雷卡倒了梅子酒，看样子今天晚上格里菲尔要过的不轻松了啊。”

卡里洛斯一边说着一边故意低头看向伊恩，只不过后者似乎完全是一副事不关己的样子笑眯眯地看回来，也只好无奈的摇摇头笑道，“算了，还是让他自求多福吧，看来我这次拉着你出来度假算是来对了。”

“还可以，见到了些意想不到的人也算放下了点一直担心的事。”

卡里洛斯猜到了那话里所指的人，眼睛一转又主动凑在伊恩的耳边问道，“既然还算满意难道就不给我点奖励吗？”

伊恩轻哼一声不再回答，舒舒服服地享受着按摩，就连浴衣被扯松了也不管，直到卡里洛斯把手往衣摆里伸的时候忽然想起来什么，便一下子用大腿夹住了他的手。

“怎么了？”

“难得出来玩，今天难道不该我说了算吗？”伊恩说着坐起来骑在了卡里洛斯的腰上，将腰带解下来任由衣襟大敞却用腰带蒙住了卡里洛斯热切的视线。

“你这样我都看不见了。”卡里洛斯有点无奈地笑了笑不过并没有阻止伊恩，只是摸索着把手伸进了伊恩的浴衣里抚摸着他的腰侧，意图往上摸的时候被伊恩狠狠地打了一下手背。

“我允许你摸了吗？”

卡里洛斯耸了耸肩膀老老实实扶着伊恩的腰委屈巴巴地说道，“好吧长官，那您什么时候允许我可以操您？您一直压在我的老二上扭来扭去的，它现在硬的难受，想插到您里面舒服一下。”

回答卡里洛斯的又是一巴掌，这回是打在了他脑门上，而且力道不清，卡里洛斯“哎哟”一声叫出来，伊恩没好气地哼了一声，却又一改腔调软绵绵地靠在卡里洛斯的怀里，嘴巴凑到了他耳边。

“给您一个机会来体验一下像我一样什么也看不见的感觉，难道您不觉得这也很有情趣吗？想操我就让我先舒服起来嘛。”

自从卡里洛斯放弃爵位后，伊恩有很久不怎么会对他说敬语了，所以此刻又提起这个称呼时卡里洛斯下意识地呼吸一滞，继而又笑了起来。伊恩说完就松手放任卡里洛斯有意无意地在他身上胡乱摸索，没几下就从腰侧摸到胸口。只不过当卡里洛斯试图用嘴的时候却没那么容易对准了，一连几次都咬错了地方，反而逗笑了伊恩。

“真可惜，全都失败了。”

伊恩故意长叹一声，下一秒就被卡里洛斯翻身按倒。浴衣完全敞开露出里面赤裸的身体，只不过卡里洛斯现在看不见，反倒是跟伊恩的胸前较上了劲。

那些毫无章法的舔咬不得不说并非完全没有用，尤其是卡里洛斯的手已经不耐烦地摸到了大腿根，在好不容易找准了位置后，他一边在伊恩的胸前留下更多水迹一边握住了勃起的性器。

伊恩舒爽的哼了一声，算是对卡里洛斯的鼓励，他已经渐渐开始适应了黑暗，因为看不见，所以可以更专心地挑逗伊恩的感官，就连他的浪叫也能听得更仔细，甚至可以分辨出在自己碰到不同的位置时那声音里的差别。

只要轻轻咬住乳尖，伊恩的声音就会拔高，如果再同时戳一戳肉棒顶上的小口甚至会连腰都抬起来，卡里洛斯将这些变化默默记下，专挑那些能让伊恩有更大反应的位置下手。

“唔……一起的话要……”

伊恩话都没说完就哆哆嗦嗦地射出来了，绷紧的身体瘫软下来，卡里洛斯有点得意地一边把他翻过去拨开衣摆架起屁股，一边用手上的精液做润滑抹在穴口试探着往里面摸索。

“别急着射啊，还有更舒服的不试试怎么行。”

伊恩有点恼火，但此时却提不起力气，而软穴里面是卡里洛斯闭着眼都知道该“干哪里怎么干”都会让伊恩爽到求饶的地方，所以就算蒙住了眼睛也丝毫不影响他一上来就插进去两根手指，而且专门抵在腺体上操。

“慢一点……”伊恩这么叫着，却把屁股翘得更高，迎合着手指试图吞得更深，溢出的淫液蹭湿了屁股，他还记得他的目的，所以故意拉着长音哼唧着叫起来。

“再深一点嘛……想要您的肉棒操那里……”

久违的叫声让卡里洛斯已经有点迫不及待了，因为被蒙住了眼睛，那种感觉似乎就像回到了他们第一次上床时一样，所以卡里洛斯下手越发没轻没重，在感觉到伊恩有了高潮的倾向时，就急吼吼地解开腰带扶着已经涨得发疼的肉棒一下插到底，结合的位置一阵痉挛般绞紧，卡里洛斯借着溢出来的清液直接就开始操干。

看不见的时候触感确实会变得敏感，卡里洛斯被夹得吸了口气，发狠地用力抵在伊恩的敏感点上操，因为看不见所以想听到他发出更多的声音，甚至就连他自己都没有意识到现在的情绪也被带动地格外高涨。

“要高潮了……”

卡里洛斯摸索到伊恩的脚踝，就着交合的姿势把他翻过来，肉棒在穴里转了个圈，伊恩爽得连气都喘不匀，愣是缓了一下才射出来，却被卡里洛斯捞了起来，抱在怀里按住了后腰。

“屁股夹得这么紧是想把我吸出来吗？”卡里洛斯像个无赖一样贴着伊恩的耳朵说话，直到伊恩开始哭哭啼啼地点了点头才停止折腾他的耳朵。

“想……想要您射进来……”伊恩用耳朵蹭着卡里洛斯的下巴，手搭在小腹上就像是隔着肚皮在抚摸里面的肉棒一样，直到感觉屁股里的东西配合着顶过来时突然在卡里洛斯的耳朵上舔了一口，“来嘛，今晚您想怎么操都行，算是给您的奖励了。”

卡里洛斯轻笑一声，一把扯下腰带时突然的亮光晃得他眼前一片白，等到终于能看清东西时，他看着伊恩脸上那一副尚且游刃有余的戏谑笑容成功的被挑衅到了。

“随我怎么操都行？那长官可别后悔啊？”

伊恩舔了舔嘴角也掀开了绷带露出了有点湿漉漉的金眸，凑近一点在卡里洛斯的嘴角上亲了一口。

“如果您满足不了我那可就真要后悔了。”

回应伊恩的只有一下猛力的深顶，让伊恩立刻尖叫起来，肉棒几乎整个顶进来，能看得出来卡里洛斯是真没打算轻易放过伊恩。

“对！再用力一点……好涨……”

伊恩舒爽地浪叫着，卡里洛斯听在耳朵里只觉得血气上涌，尤其是伊恩高潮的越来越厉害，软穴绞紧了肉棒时舒服的感觉相当难耐，而伊恩还在不断地扭腰迎合。

“啪！”一个泛红的手印扇在了伊恩的屁股上，卡里洛斯看着伊恩倒吸一口气提前达到高潮时那有点应接不暇的样子格外满足，硬是又强行操开了还在绞紧的内腔。

“还坚持得住吗？现在向我求饶还来得及。”

伊恩缓了一会儿才说得出话，泛着泪光的眼睛抬起来似乎有点可怜的地看了卡里洛斯一眼，凑到他耳边的时候嘴角却又勾了起来，“那……我就求您……干死我呀。平时动不动就要操我操到失禁才满意，现在又在假装什么矜持？您的肉棒都比您真诚，现在一跳一跳地想快点接着操我呢。”

这下卡里洛斯是真的开始有点想不计后果了，既然伊恩本人都这么说了，再顾虑什么秋后算账的事就显得不近人情，他笑了一声伸手挑起伊恩的下巴亲了一口。

“行，让你爽够这一次。”

卡里洛斯抱着伊恩从院子里的私人温泉出来的时候格外神清气爽，伊恩已经完全手脚发软提不起劲，半眯着眼睛似睡未睡的样子。卡里洛斯抱着伊恩靠做在窗边，夜风能让人稍微清醒一点，他忽然想起今天一直跟在伊恩身边的那个猫魅，便低头看了一眼看起来也还不着急睡觉的伊恩问道，“我没想到你的熟人里还有那么乖巧温顺的后辈？”

“乖巧？”伊恩反笑一声，活动了一下身体抬起头慢条斯理地说道，“不应当啊卡里洛斯，你居然看不出来吗？那可是我亲自教导出来的后辈，包括关于该如何利用自身的优势，和如何抓住人心，有一段时间里不论去哪里我都会带上他的，甚至是‘那种’宴会。莫萨可比你想象的更有野心，不然我也不会在听说远东的富商来格里达尼亚休养时推荐他去照顾了，只不过没想到我被派去伊修加德没多久那个富商就把他带走了。现在看来这里倒也的确满足他的期望。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，回想起和彦的眼神时挑了挑眉问，“富商？你说那个老板？”

“你又弄错了哦，至少我清楚得很，当初去格里达尼亚的那个商人是一个已经六七十岁的老年人，绝不会是这个年轻人的，现在这个应该是他儿子吧，我听说老的那个已经去世了。我可不相信他们父子俩对莫萨完全没有什么其他的心思，明白了吗？”

伊恩意味深长地追问一句，卡里洛斯恍然大悟，低头时看着伊恩那个狡黠的笑容，继而颇为无奈地摇了摇头。

“不愧是你的后辈。”


End file.
